


Dressed

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [18]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: Emma dresses up Killy cat and he isn’t impressed.





	Dressed

“It really suits you, Killian.“ Snow teased as she watched Emma finish the final touches on Killian’s outfit. His time as a cat had overlapped with a state event and much to his disappointment, he had to attend.

It had been Emma’s idea to make a cat-sized version of the prince outfit he reluctantly wore to state events and as ever with his Swan, he was unable to deny her anything. He sat still as she dressed him, poking and prodding him to get the outfit to sit right. 

He’d decided almost immediately that he hated the outfit, the feel of it over his fur was almost as bad as water on his fur, but he remained as calm and relaxed as he could so Emma could have her fun.

“You look gorgeous.“ she declared as she took a few steps back and looked him over, “That lilac really looks good.“

Killian frowned and shook his furry head in disagreement. He hated having to wear lilac in his human form and he still hated it in cat form.

“Will you try to look a little less unhappy?“ Emma asked, “It’s really not that bad.“

Snow approached and looked him over, ”How about we just add a little crown to his collar?” she suggested, seeing his discomfort in the outfit, “That fabric is a little constrictive and he might overheat.”

Killian meowed in agreement, pleased that Snow was taking pity on him. He moved to take a few steps forward and let out a yelp as the fabric pinched and stopped him from moving much without pain.

Emma sighed and moved to help him, unlacing the fabric and freeing him from it, “You win.” she said, fussing him gently, “But you’re still wearing a crown on your collar, Prince Killy Cat.”


End file.
